


You're what I've been waiting for

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, The last chapter contains smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kankuro was jaded. His sister and brother were out with their dates on a holiday he hated only slightly less than Rasa. He had Post War work thrown into his lap and he wanted nothing more than to get rid of the responsibility that he had no say in or just a distraction from it all.He didn't think said distraction would be a man clad in leather and his big goofy dog.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. We've Got Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a prompt fic request from a close friend but I made it into a longer one as a treat <3 mwah
> 
> The title is from "Good Things Only Happen if You're Good" by Jason Lancaster which is a total Kankiba vibe.

Kankuro woke up that morning and stretched, savoring the popping of a few bones that were causing him minor pain before. He glanced at the clock and sighed. War was long over and yet the work never ceased. He had a deadline and he was resolved into getting it done before the day ended. That's how his mornings always started, whether things actually get done is up to his brain. 

He ate breakfast and grabbed a coffee, just to keep himself awake. He hummed as he made his way back to his basement bedroom and placed his coffee on his desk. He took a moment to breathe before he began the work day.

An hour or two later Kankuro was still at his desk, tapping on the hardwood, trying to focus on the task he forced himself to work through. Coffee was cold and time slipped by slowly. The old reports Gaara had passed over to Temari, who decided Kankuro was the one that had to do it, was piling up in his inbox. He glared at the new laptop Gaara gave him to expedite the delivery of treaties and eliminate the paper aspect - hoping it will shut off and explode. When he couldn’t get his mind to connect to the laptop he moved on. He tried playing music and using a snack he had as a reward for each email he sent to motivate him. 

None of it worked. He ate the snack after the first email, being an adult and able to just eat what he wanted regardless. The screen was too bright in his dark bedroom so he moved to the kitchen. He smelled the food Temari had cooked earlier as he walked in the room and he noticed it was noon so he took an hour to make lunch. 

He sat down in front of the computer again a few hours later, annoyed. 

“Hey, finally getting the emails sent?” Temari snuck up on him. He turned and glanced at his older sister. She was dressed up like she was going to a wedding. 

“What are you doing?” Kankuro raised an eyebrow. She blushed and mumbled about going on a date. 

Kankuro crossed his arms and gave her a long look. “Shikamaru is here?” 

“Yes. He’s going to take me to the new sushi restaurant and it's a reservation only.” She smirked. “I have to dress up. Let’s see if he looks good in a suit.” 

“Gross. Konoha shinobi has infiltrated both of my sibling’s hearts.” He groaned. 

“Hey, you forgot yourself. Kiba?” Temari snickered at her now blushing brother. He managed to stay defiant over the not so little Konoha infatuation. 

“Don’t you have a misogynist to meet?” Kankuro closed his laptop. No work was getting done today. Whatever Temari wanted to throw back at him was lost in the sound of the doorbell. Temari pursed her lips and glanced at the watch she only wears on dates or important meetings. It would kill her if it broke on a mission. Kankuro and Gaara got it for her a long time ago and she cried. 

“They are early.” 

“They?” Kankuro got off his chair and followed the sound of heels on the hardwood floor. He was surprised once again when she opened the door. 

Shikamaru was standing in a dark green suit holding a yellow flower only grown in Konoha. It was Temari's favorite. Behind him was Lee, he was clad in Suna robes, likely from Gaara. The man he didn’t know would be dropping by was twitching uncomfortably behind the other two Konoha shinobi. 

“Come on it. You’re early for once.” She kissed Shikamaru on the cheek and left to put the flower in a small vase. 

“Kankuro.” 

“Nara.” It was curt, Kankuro still got weird vibes from the man but that could easily be fear. 

“Hello Kankuro!” Lee bounded up towards him with that sickly sweet smile. Kankuro couldn’t help but smile back. Now Lee he liked. He was honest and kind, he made Gaara laugh when they couldn’t. 

Kiba wandered in but stopped short at the door. Like he didn’t know why he was here. Kankuro couldn’t figure out why the other two were here today of all days. So he asked. When he got a strange look from Lee and Shikamaru he decided to just leave it. 

He walked back into the kitchen to talk to his sister. 

“What’s Kiba doing here?” 

“Oh, he asked to come with Lee and Shikamaru. Lee is taking Gaara to a cute little shop that has Gaara’s favorite food. I guess Kiba wanted to explore.” She looked at Kankuro, mischief flashed in her eyes. “Or maybe he wants to take you out on a romantic Valentine’s day dinner.” 

Kankuro blinked and then rolled his eyes. “Fucking Valentine’s day. That’s why.” He shook his head and grabbed his computer. “Nope! I have work to do.” He said it loud enough for the men in the front room to hear. He walked towards the steps down to his room and paused to wait for them to leave. 

“You are turning into a sad old man.” Temari yelled after him. Her heels retreated and Kankuro sighed with relief. He hoped she would shove them all out of the house so he could be alone. 

He hated Valentine’s day. He had past relationships and they all liked to break up with him on this pitiful day. He’s turned jaded he knew it and yet here he was, hoping that maybe she was right. 

“I need to do this.” He walked down the steps and found himself back at the familiar desk, angrily reading and re-reading the emails Temari transferred to his account. 

Then he heard a knock on his door. It startled him out of his hundredth reread. He was tired of being surprised by people today. He wasn’t going to answer until he saw something furry and white snake under his door. A dog tail, that meant Kiba. 

He opened the door and came face to face with the current object of his affections. 

“Hey. Temari said you’d be here.” Kiba rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks were dusted red. It looked pretty, Kankuro couldn’t stop looking at it. 

“Yeah I have emails.” No matter how pretty, he wasn’t going to succumb to a man that smelled like leather and dog. 

“Too busy to show me around Suna? I haven’t been here in years.” Kiba shoved his hands in his pockets and tilted his head to the side like a dog who heard something strange. It matched Akamaru’s movements. Kankuro began to wonder who came first, the dog or the man.

“Okay I need fresh air anyways.” Kankuro sounded nonchalant but his heart was racing. 

Kiba followed Kankuro around like a lost puppy. They only talked when Kankuro had something to say about a shop or monument. Gaara refused a statue, not wanting to be like Rasa, so instead there was a park named after him. Kiba wanted to let Akamaru run around but Suna had a leash law and Kiba was breaking it. Kankuro made himself known to the Suna guards who were eyeing the massive white dog. 

They watched the sun set over the desert from a rooftop with Akamaru in between the sitting men, his tail wagging so hard it hit Kankuro and Kiba in their backs. It was getting a little chilly and Kankuro wanted to feel Kiba’s warmth but he settled with dog warmth instead. Once the moon rose, they decided to go back home. 

“I’m starving.” Kankuro mumbled to himself and he rummaged through the fridge to find something already made. He was disappointed when he realized he had to actually make food. 

“I can make dinner.” Kiba smiled reading Kankuro’s mind. In return Kankuro gave him a questioning look. “I’m serious. When you have a mother who cooks the worst food you have no choice.” The Inuzuka shrugged. 

Kankuro thought about how bad food poisoning can really be, especially from a man like Kiba. Worst case Temari would take him to the hospital. Best case he could sit back and watch Kiba move around the kitchen. A rare sight. 

He accepted the offer, the look of relief and excitement on Kiba’s face wasn’t missed. Kiba shrugged his leather jacket off and placed it on the back of one of the chairs. He was wearing a shirt with the sleeves cut off so his muscles were on full display. Then he moved in full view of Kankuro who had to muffle a strangled sound at the sight of Kiba in a crop top. 

Kiba looked back and Kankuro swore he saw the man flex as he took a pan out of the cabinet. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Kankuro lied. He continued to watch Kiba move about, noticing the way he swayed and the muscles in his back ripple when he was replacing the pans on the stove. The food smelled delicious. By the time Kiba finished and plated everything, Kankuro was beyond starving. 

Fish had never looked more appealing. The rice was seasoned perfectly and the vegetables - which was something Kankuro hated normally - was the most delicious thing he had ever stuck in his mouth. Kankuro’s mind went to something else less about food but probably equally as delicious and he shook his head to get the thought out. He didn’t need that right now. 

Kiba smiled, happy that Kankuro was eating his food, which was disappearing fast. Kankuro washed the dishes after, saying that Kiba cooked so he’ll clean. When that task was done and the kitchen was clean, they managed to move into the living room, a bottle of warm sake in Kankuro’s hand. He was saving it for a special occasion but now seemed like a better time. They settled on the couch and Kankuro poured the drinks. He always assumed Kiba was a loud boisterous drunk. His assumption was proved wrong, Kiba was observant and relaxed, quieter than when he isn’t consuming alcohol. Then again Kiba wasn’t as drunk as he could be. 

“Why did you come here?” A few drinks in and the sake gave Kankuro some courage to question the blushing Inuzuka about his intentions. 

“Ah, I know you’re not a fan of Valentine’s day…I just thought that maybe I could change your mind…” Kiba sounded embarrassed. “Temari made a comment a few years ago when I asked to come by. I wanted to hang out but she said you hated Valentine’s day and preferred to spend the day by yourself.” 

Kankuro filed that information so he could strangle his sister when she came home. “You could’ve come.”

“I didn't want to piss you off. Look, I really like you and I wanted to start off on the right foot.” Kiba’s face was now redder than his clan markings. Kankuro thought it was cute. Kiba gave Kankuro a startled look and the man realized he said it out loud. When Kankuro shrugged and refused to offer an excuse, a mischievous smile broke out and Kiba wiggled closer. He placed an arm around Kankuro’s shoulders and whispered in his ear. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Kiba’s voice was deep, it reverberated throughout Kankuro’s body making his stomach tighten and heart beat faster than humanly possible. He nodded in response and soon his lips were covered by Kiba’s. 

It’s been a while since someone kissed Kankuro. He doesn’t call himself a master of the art but he knew how to make toes curl. Unfortunately so did Kiba and unlike Kankuro, Kiba was smug about it. Little nips on Kankuro’s bottom lip drove the man wild. The feeling of being engulfed in the flames of the Inuzuka’s passion forced a moan from Kankuro. 

Kiba pulled back and locked eyes with Kankuro. 

“I uh, think you changed my mind.” Kankuro’s breathing was rough but so was Kiba’s and he took solace in it. 

“Good.” Kiba’s sharp canines poked out of his smile, clearly proud of his work. Instead of continuing towards the bedroom they stayed on the couch, even after the sake was sucked dry. They watched a lame movie on the television but Kankuro’s mind kept wandering to the kiss and the weight of Kiba’s arm around his neck. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep, though he did remember a soft kiss on his temple and a warm blanket covering him. When he woke up he was disappointed at the loss of Kiba’s body heat.


	2. Let's Take Our Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankuro decided to thank Kiba for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long this fic will be. I was trying for 4 chapters so we'll see how that goes pfft.

Kankuro settled back in front of the laptop screen and cracked his neck. He had gotten a threat from Temari to get the work done before the end of the week and he knew she meant every word. 

His back was hurting, even though it’s been days since he slept on the couch. A mistake that reminded him that he’s getting old. He was only twenty six years old and yet. 

Kankuro shook his head and focused. He was able to eliminate a good chunk of work by the time Gaara returned home from his day. Temari was busy making dinner for the three of them when Kankuro walked in to greet them. 

“Hey, do you know what happened to one of our sake bottles?” Temari glanced between the two brothers and Kankuro fessed up. 

“Kiba and I drank one a few nights ago.” He didn’t see why she was so concerned, it was one bottle. They had thousands stored from Rasa and his political parties. 

“I was just wondering. It’s been a while since anyone in this house drank.” Temari pursed her lips and then hit Kankuro with a hard ball. “It’s also been a while since you brought a date home.”

“He cooked dinner because I was lazy and then we sat on the couch. I fell asleep and he left.” Kankuro left out the part where they made out but they didn’t need to know that. The line of questioning struck him as odd considering the circumstance. The sake bottle was on the table when he woke up, they had to walk past him to get to the stairs. It has been a few days and they usually miss each other because they were busy but he now realized they stayed out all night. “You and Gaara got hotel rooms?” 

“We just wanted privacy.” Gaara waved Kankuro’s question off but he had a mild blush on his cheeks. 

“Bullshit.” Kankuro laughed. He hated the accusatory looks he got when he came home at six in the morning on a weekday from his nights out. “You guys can’t say anything to me anymore.” 

“Fine. Still, I thought you didn’t like Dog Boy.” Temari placed a plate in front of Kankuro. He wished it was Kiba’s food but he wasn’t about to be rude to his sister. 

“Well. Things changed.” 

“Uh huh?” Temari finally sat down and eyed her brother. 

“I think this is great for Suna and Konoha relations.” Gaara was chewing absentmindedly on his food. 

“If they last.” Temari meant for that jab to rest in Kankuro’s ears. He preferred to date people from Suna but his last few relationships were formed on the battlefield and ended terribly. Kiri was a place he refused to walk into without Temari or Gaara. 

“We aren’t dating. We are just buddies.” Kankuro smirked and ignored the eye roll Temari threw at him. They ate while Gaara shifted the conversation over to what needed to be done before the next Kage meeting. 

When dinner was over Kankuro made his way back to his room, this time to relax. He reclined on his bed and let his mind wander. He was happy that Kiba had visited but now he wanted more of the man. He wondered when Kiba left and if he made it home safe. 

He groaned at the idea of falling this deep in love with someone. It will turn out bad, like it always does. Kankuro sat up and rubbed his hands on his makeup free face. When he was at home he opted out of the markings, he liked to take naps and hated having to wipe them off each time. Still, it didn’t stop him from worrying about smearing the purple paint all over his face. 

He decided to see how this played out. If Kiba wanted to date him then so be it. He liked the man enough to kiss him, there had to be some kind of mutual love. 

Kankuro ignored the gremlin in the back of his mind that screamed it was just the alcohol and no one wanted to actually date him, least of all the beautiful man that was Kiba. He ignored the sinking feeling as he got out of bed and wandered to his bathroom to take a hot bath. As the water filled up he thought about how Kiba changed how he felt about Valentine’s day and decided to pay him back for his efforts.

He just had no idea how. 

* * *

Kiba was stunned that someone like Kankuro would show him any attention, let alone let him kiss the man. He was feeling braver than usual when he asked Kankuro to kiss him, the purple paint was smeared after Kiba let him go but neither man went to clean it up. He didn’t think that Kankuro noticed. 

Another shock was the feeling of Kankuro falling asleep next to him. The man who is feared by many and trusting of few, trusted him enough to be vulnerable. Kiba’s brain melted. 

He wasn’t able to think straight as he moved away from the sleeping man. He had to leave and go home, he only had a week off. He decided to pull a blanket up on Kankuro and then something compelled him to kiss him softly on his temple. It was silly and he couldn’t stop thinking about it while walking back to Konoha. 

He told Shino and Hinata of his night after they asked and Shino raised an eyebrow. 

“The Kazekage’s brother?” 

“Yeah. I like him. He’s nice and he smells good.” Kiba shrugged. Hinata only offered a sweet smile. 

Kiba couldn’t focus on the dog training he had to do or helping his sister at the reception desk of her Veterinarian office. He only saw Kankuro. He was happy that he got that little moment with the man he’s been crushing on since Kankuro saved his ass when they were kids. 

Kiba was so enthralled over the date he missed Hana coming up behind him. She hit him with a thick folder, gaining his undivided attention. 

“What’s up with you today? I ask you to help me two days out of the week and ya give me and the other nurses more work than if ya weren’t here.” She was pissed. She threw the file down in front of him and opened it to the third page. “That patient we just got wasn’t a dog, it was a cat. Mittens needed extensive surgery, not a simple flea bath. We weren’t ready.” 

“I’m sorry, I really am so sorry.” The last thing he wanted to do was anger his sister. She softened and sighed. 

“It’s okay. We worked it out. The cat will be fine and so will we. Next time we might not be so lucky.”

“I know, it won’t happen again.” Kiba put his hand over his heart, trying to convey as much honesty as he could. Hana smiled and sat down on the seat next to him. 

“So, are ya gonna tell me why you’re so distracted?” 

“You're gonna laugh at me.” Kiba frowned. Hana stuck out her pinky finger and Kiba took that as a promise. 

“I went out on a date and kissed someone.” Kiba could feel his face heat up. 

Hana’s eyes widened and she inched closer to her little brother. “Who?!” 

“Kankuro.” 

“The Kazekage’s brother!?” She was in shock. 

“Kankuro is more than just Gaara’s brother ya know. He’s crazy good and his jutsu is scarier than Gaara’s in my opinion.”

“Yeah, no shit, ya hate puppets.” Hana snorted. “I can’t believe ya got him. You’ve been talking about him for years.”

“I know. We aren’t together but we kissed and he didn’t shove me away. I count that as a win.” Kiba smirked, his sister was still in awe. 

“Where did you two go?” She pried him for more details. He told her that he cooked for him and she laughed. “A way to anyone’s heart is through their stomach and your food is the best.” 

“Shut up.” Kiba pushed his sister back. He didn’t think he was that good. 

“Well, keep me updated and stop thinking about Kankuro while you’re working for me.” Hana stood up and left Kiba to fix his errors and close the office. 

* * *

Kankuro was hit with inspiration at two in the morning. He tossed and turned all night, his brain was too busy for him to sleep. He had given up and decided to read a book about woodcarving and he saw a small wooden dog statue. 

He smiled, got out of his bed, and got to work. He wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight anyway, might as well do something productive. 

Carving small animals into the same wood he made his puppets with proved to be more difficult than the book implied. He had to use harder wood and materials to make sure his puppets didn’t shatter. It was not the kind of wood he was supposed to use to carve. 

After getting cut one too many times he stood up and scoured his room for the soft pine he needed. He knew he had some around his room, he used to collect pieces while he was wandering around Konoha woods. 

Kankuro practically shouted in excitement when he found a small block. He didn’t want to have to wait for morning to finish his task. He made his way back to his desk and continued on to his work. Kankuro just finished staining the little statue when his sister walked in. 

“Hey, Gaara needs you in his office. What is that?” Temari glanced at the carving and then back up to her brother. “Did you sleep at all last night?” 

“I couldn’t sleep so I decided to learn a new skill.” Kankuro smiled and held up the dog that looked exactly like Akamaru. 

Temari took the dog and laughed. “For Kiba?” 

“No, for your boyfriend. I thought about making him something nice.” Kankuro rolled his eyes. He received a hit on the back of his head for the comment but Temari didn’t hurt him. “Yeah, it’s for Kiba.”

“Well, you’ll love what Gaara has waiting for you.” Temari turned on her heels and walked out of his room, taking whatever she knew with her. Kankuro frowned and placed the carving on his desk. He got dressed, applied his paint, and stuck the figure in his pocket for safe keeping. 

“Konoha needs some scrolls, the Hokage seems to be having technical issues and can’t wait for it to be fixed.” Gaara pushed a bag full of scrolls towards Kankuro. “I figured you wouldn’t mind going.” 

“No, I need to stretch my legs.” Kankuro took the bag and left the office. He tried not to let his excitement out until he was far away from the gates of Suna. He practically skipped to Konoha. The trip was uneventful, thankfully. He didn’t want to run into anyone while holding confidential information. He was vibrating by the time he made it to Konoha. 

He was met by Shikamaru. 

“Kiba is away on a mission.” It was the first thing out of his mouth and all the wind was released from Kankuro’s sails. The disappointment must’ve been evident on his face. Shikamaru offered a hand on his shoulder. 

“How did you know?” Kankuro didn’t recall ever telling the Nara about his date. He briefly thought Temari had said something. 

“Kiba told me on the way home. He had some familiar purple makeup all over his face and I asked.” 

Kankuro sighed. “How long?” 

“He was sent away this morning to Kirigakure.” 

Another blow to the stomach. Kankuro wanted to cry. Instead he took a deep breath and let it roll off. “That’s fine. I can see him some other time. It’s not important.” He turned to walk towards the Hokage tower wanting the mission to be over as soon as possible. 

Shikamaru just looked at him, knowing that it wasn’t fine but he didn’t press in any further. They were silent the whole walk to the tower. Kakashi seemed to be happy to see Kankuro and the scrolls. 

“I’ll return them tomorrow, I just need some information.” Kakashi took the bag and dumped it out on his desk. Someone was sitting in the corner of the office trying to revive a laptop and a few other devices. “The Internet shorted in here and unfortunately we no longer keep paper records.” 

Kankuro smiled. “It’s bad where we are too, don't worry. New technology needs some patience.” 

Kakashi nodded in agreement. Instead of wasting the Hokage’s time with small talk Kankuro dismissed himself. He forgot he had to return with the scrolls so he was stuck in Konoha for a night. 

“You can stay with me if you want.” Shikamaru lit a cigarette as they walked out of the tower. 

“I don’t want to be a bother.” Kankuro would rather go to a hotel or something than stay with his sister’s boyfriend. 

“It’s either you stay with me or Tsume and Hana take you in.” 

Kankuro stopped short and sighed. “Who?” 

“Kiba’s mother and sister. He told Hana and she told Tsume so now they are intrigued to see what kind of man you are.” Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and puffed away on his cigarette. 

Before he could give in and bunk with the Nara, he heard a shout. “Kankuro!” It was an unfamiliar voice. He turned to see someone with Inuzuka markings. 

“Oops, too late. I’ll see you later.” Shikamaru chuckled and left Kankuro to his doom. 

“Hi.” He didn’t know how to react. The woman was young so it couldn’t be Kiba’s mother, that left - 

“Inuzuka Hana. Kiba’s sister.” She was followed by a trio of dogs that were larger and scarier than Akamaru. They sniffed him and all the scary seemed to ooze out, they looked more like puppies. 

“You already know my name.” He was beyond awkward at meeting new people. Especially family from his not boyfriend. 

“Sorry about scaring ya, Kiba only told me a day ago about you two.” She motioned for them to walk and Kankuro obeyed. 

“No, it’s okay. I guess I wasn’t expecting to see his family.” 

Hana laughed. It was loud but it had a nice ring to it. Like Kiba’s. “Whatcha doin’ here?” 

He was taken aback by the ease of conversation. He guessed that it was because they were both adults and knew that Kiba wasn’t here so there was no need to act differently. “I had to deliver some scrolls. I have to bring them back home tomorrow.” 

“Oh? Got a place to stay?” Hana looked so earnest. He decided that staying with Kiba’s family doesn't sound as bad as Shikamaru made it out to be. Then again Shikamaru lives here and would know if they were actually going to torture him for daring to date their loved one. 

“Uh, no not yet.” 

“Stay with us. We have a spare room.” Hana had led him to her front door before he noticed. He had no choice. They walked into the house and Kankuro was once again accosted by dogs. Older and quite possibly the most terrifying dogs he’s laid eyes on. One dog had an eye patch and Kankuro was ready to run. 

“Hey boys, it’s just a friend.” Hana looked back and winked at Kankuro who chuckled warily. He didn’t want to give in to the fact he was petrified. 

“Hana!” A loud voice shook Kankuro’s attention from the dogs to a tall muscular woman. She had to be Kiba’s mother. He didn’t know much about her except she can’t cook. He quietly cursed Kiba for not telling him more about his family. Kiba’s mother, Tsume, stopped and looked right at Kankuro. “Oh, we have company?” 

“Kankuro’s here on a mission, he needed a place to crash. I told him he could stay here.” She smiled at her mother. Tsume clicked her tongue and the trio of wolves moved away from him. He was able to move freely again. 

“Well, Kankuro, I’m sorry to say that Kiba was called away on a mission. He won’t be back for a few weeks.” She seemed sorry for him. He decided to just roll with it and smile. 

“It’s okay. It would’ve been nice to see him but we only live a few days apart. I can catch him another time.”

Tsume seemed to like his answer. “I can show ya to your room.” She turned and he followed. He passed Kiba’s room and smiled. The place was oddly clean. He had assumed Kiba would be messy. Tsume caught him looking in and laughed. “Don’t let that fool ya. He cleaned it so he could find a scroll. It’s normally a mess.” 

Kankuro nodded and smirked. “My place is an organised mess, piles of wood and tools. I need to get shelves.” 

“Then you won’t mind his mess then.” She didn’t scold him for being nosy. She was starting to be one of his favorite people. 

The spare room was clean but not free of dog hair. A souvenir he will likely take home with him. He set his puppet down and his pack, Tsume hung by the door frame, watching with sharp eyes. Unlike Hana, she didn’t mention Kiba, nor did she grill him over the relationship. Instead she asked him a peculiar question. 

“How do you feel about dogs?” 

Kankuro frowned and looked at her. The Inuzuka clan values dogs and other animals like they were human. He knew all about the connection they shared. “I love dogs, once I know they won’t eat me.” He told the truth. If the dog was dangerous and coming at him, he’d have to defend himself. He’s never had that issue but as a shinobi, he had to be prepared. 

Tsume nodded, “Good answer. I knew I’d like ya. My dogs are very keen on letting me know if someone is rotten.” She gave him a once over and then smiled. “Hana is making dinner tonight. I hope ya join.” She left him alone to ponder the strange conversation. 

He thought about wandering around Konoha to pass some time, then thought against it. Without Temari or Gaara he stuck out like a sore thumb. He didn’t want the attention so he took a nap instead. He felt safe enough to do so. He didn’t set an alarm, he wasn’t exhausted. Kankuro was confident he’d wake up in an hour. 

Unfortunately, he woke up three hours later to a wet tongue across his face and a whine. Kankuro shifted and opened his eyes. The dog with the eye patch was licking his face. The purple paint came off, turning the dog’s tongue the same color. His blood ran cold. He sat straight up and grabbed his makeup wipes, scrubbing the purple that was no doubt smeared all over his face and the pillow. The paint was non-toxic so the dog won’t get sick but he was still worried about angering Tsume. 

He assumed the reason the dog came in was to tell him dinner was ready. Another drop in his mood. He didn’t want to seem like a lazy guest. Kankuro was resolved in helping with the clean up. 

Kankuro padded out to the kitchen to see Hana at the stove and Tsume already eating. “Have a nice nap?” Hana wiped her hands on a towel near the counter. She was kind, but hard, like Temari. He’s used to it. 

“Yeah, uh, your dog licked my face and some of my paint came off. His tongue is purple.” He was petting the massive dog while explaining the dark purple tongue that was hanging out of the sharp toothed mouth. “It’s not toxic it’s just annoying to look at I guess.” 

Tsume laughed and called her dog over. “Kuromaru, that’s a cute look.” She let the dog rest his head in her lap. “Sit down, eat.” She motioned for Kankuro to sit. He followed her command and let Hana serve him. The food was great, not Kiba great. He found himself comparing every piece of food to Kiba’s since that night. 

When it came time to clean up he made true on his silent promise and dried the dishes. After dinner he walked the dogs with Hana who shared some cute stories about Kiba. His favorite was when Kiba lost a tooth and he thought he was going to grow a dog fang in its place. When he found out he’s not a Hatake and can’t, he got so upset he left the house and asked Kakashi to adopt him. 

“He had all his dreams crushed that day.” Hana laughed. “I remember Kakashi carrying a crying Kiba because he had said no. Poor Kakashi managed to stop Kiba from running away again by lying and saying the dog teeth thing was a rumor. Kiba was so little he didn’t think of asking for proof.” 

Kankuro laughed. He loved hearing about chaotic little Kiba. He had to remember to tease him about it one day. 

They got home late, Tsume was already in bed. Kankuro said goodnight to each dog and then Hana, who had watched the whole exchange much to his embarrassment. 

He had rolled into bed and fell asleep easily despite his nap earlier. He had managed to set an alarm on his travel alarm clock before passing out. 

Kankuro was annoyed by the chime in the early morning but he knew he had to get up and go home. If he stayed longer he was afraid he’d ask to be reassigned to Konoha, just to stay close to the Inuzuka clan. After getting dressed and getting as much dog hair as he could off his possessions, he patted his pockets, making sure he had everything. He hit the carving in his lower pants pocket after the second pat down. He wanted to give the dog statue directly to Kiba but he decided to place it on Kiba’s desk, leaving a note with it. 

_ Thanks for dinner. - Kankuro  _


	3. Never Felt This Way Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba and Kankuro meet up a month later under terrible circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add angst. I'm sorry ;w;

Kiba stumbled home early in the morning, fatigued from his long mission, and landed face first in his warm clean bed. He had slept through both his mother and sister getting ready for work. He continued to sleep until Tsume walked into his room to check his pulse. 

Kiba grumbled and opened his eyes, not wanting to worry his mother. She was concerned and it showed on her face. 

“I have never seen ya sleep like that.” Tsume sat down on the edge of Kiba’s bed. She had a bowl of food for him which he took gratefully. 

“We didn’t sleep much on the mission. Kiri wanted us to track down a band of missing nin and we spent a week trying to locate them. Turns out they were tracking us instead.” He hated high alert missions. He was always the one that was wary and opted to be the main watch. It’s not like he could sleep anyways. 

“You are home safe. I was just checking on ya.” She watched her son inhale dinner. 

“Was it busy here?” He asked his mother in between bites.

“Not really. Hana and I did entertain an esteemed guest.” She smiled. “Kankuro had to drop off important documents. He spent the night here and then left in the morning. He left us a sweet little note.” 

Kiba paused before taking his last bite. “He was here?” 

“He was in the spare room.” Tsume took the now empty bowl and stood up. “It was three weeks ago. You had just left.” She went to leave but was stopped by her son. 

“Wait, was he upset?” Kiba panicked. 

“He was at first but I think he figured it’s not the end of the world and he can visit ya when ya come back home.” 

Kiba was left alone in his room to wallow. He was happy that Kankuro didn’t seem disappointed but he also wanted the man to miss him. Just like he did. 

He stood up and stretched wondering if Kakashi would give him a few days off to visit Kankuro when something on his desk caught his eye. He had made sure that desk was cleared off so when he got home, he had less to deal with. Kiba looked at the odd piece and smiled when he realized what it was. A small wooden Akamaru covered in a light stain. There was a note underneath, proving to Kiba that Kankuro did miss him and cared. 

* * *

Kankuro felt like dying. His heart was aching for a man who was days away. He had heard nothing from Kiba in a month and he was pissed off that he let himself get his own hopes up. 

Temari was visited by Shikamaru six times since Kankuro got home. Why wasn’t Kiba here or writing to him? If that lazy ass Nara can walk to Suna on his own, Kiba could too.

His mood shifted and his siblings were well aware of the issue he was facing. 

“I asked Shikamaru and Kiba had just gotten home a week ago. Maybe he’s tired.” She tried to reassure her brother. He wasn’t the one who would sit and let this pain swallow him whole. He has had countless long term relationships and they all crumbled. He managed to continue on. 

It was just another reason why he was upset. Kiba had wormed his way into his heart and it would take more than distance to force him out. 

Kankuro shrugged, hiding his pain, He left his siblings to go back to his room and sleep. 

Another week passed and he was startled by a frantic Akamaru at their doorstep. The dog was covered in red sand and what Kankuro hoped was enemy blood - not the dog’s or the owner’s. Kankuro was returning from a mission, no one was home. He had no idea how long the dog was sitting there, ownerless. It couldn’t be too long, Suna guards love catching unleashed dogs. 

“Where’s Kiba?” He asked the dog, not really expecting an answer. Akamaru jumped down from the steps and looked back. Kankuro followed the dog past the gates to a random sand dune a few miles out. He heard a small moan and Kankuro ran to see who it was. 

Kiba was laying on his side, curled up into a ball. Kankuro knelt down and pulled Kiba onto his back. The wounds weren’t too bad from the outside. 

“Hey? What happened?” Kankuro saw Kiba open his eyes but they just fluttered shut, his entire weight was now on Kankuro. Kiba was unconscious. “Shit.” He tried to lift the man but he was too heavy. Plan B involved his favorite puppet to transport Kiba to the Suna hospital. 

After the war Suna took on thousands of shinobi due to the capacity they had. It wasn’t rare to see the rooms still packed. They expanded floors and the waiting rooms were adjusted to fix the influx of loved ones. They held nicer seats and better artwork. Some of the rooms held televisions. 

Kankuro wasn’t too happy about the length of time he was in this particular waiting room. The TV was too loud and the kids were making noise, causing a headache. He didn’t think Kiba’s wounds were that bad. He was sitting in the chair, about to fall asleep when he was called over to the reception desk. 

“He’s awake, but he’s full of pain medication so he can’t talk long.” Relief washed over him, nine hours later he was able to finally see Kiba. A nurse allowed Kankuro into Kiba’s room, he was the third bed down. 

When he walked in, Kiba was sitting up, petting Akamaru who was also bandaged and resting on the bed. Kankuro closed the curtain around the Inuzuka’s bed to offer them some privacy. The man just beamed at him and all the anxiety Kankuro had washed away. 

“Gaara set a message to the Hokage, letting him know you are here. What happened?” 

“Ah the group we caught for Kiri was one shinobi shy. I found him on my way up here and chased him down but he got me. Thankfully Akamaru got you, or I would’ve died out there.” Kiba frowned and placed a hand on Akamaru’s head. He sounded a little out of it. The pain medication was working. Kankuro didn’t press on why Kiba was already headed to Suna.

“Give me the description and I’ll get a team to track him.” Kankuro pulled out a notepad that he used to doodle during meetings and passed it and a pencil over to the injured man. Kiba wrote a name down and passed it back. 

“He’s in the bingo book.” 

Kankuro nodded and put the pad away for later. “How bad?” 

Kiba chuckled uncomfortably, “A broken rib, dehydration, blood loss, and a punctured lung.” Akamaru whined and licked at Kiba. The dog wasn’t the only one worried about the man. Kankuro was terrible at hiding his emotions when it came to the Inuzuka. He knew the worry was written all over his face. Kiba smirked and pointed at Kankuro’s face. “You look like my mom.” 

“What?” Kankuro was taken aback. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come and visit earlier. The missing shinobi was a priority and it had kicked up some other missions. We were swamped.” Kiba offered an apologetic look. Kankuro just smiled and shook his head. 

He stopped being angry when he saw Kiba wounded. “Just rest, I’ll visit you tomorrow.” 

Kiba raised a brow and then pouted. Kankuro couldn’t read what the Inuzuka wanted. He waited a minute but there was nothing else said so he left. 

Kankuro had visited Kiba everyday while he was in that hospital bed. They talked about Kiba’s family. It was interesting to hear what he had to say. Every time Kankuro left Kiba pouted. 

On one particular visit Kiba dove into his academy days when he was teased and bullied for various things. 

“I wasn’t good at school because it was boring. Nothing popped out to me so I never latched on. I liked the animal unit and I think that was the only time I brought home an A.” Kiba sighed. “It doesn’t mean I’m an idiot. I know how to track and administer medical aid.”

Kankuro’s prior assumptions of the Inuzuka had mirrored what his friends thought. He was well aware Kiba was strong, after seeing him hold his own over Sakon and Ukon until Kankuro had arrived. When Kiba had explained how he hid in a river, to mask his scent. Kankuro thought that was brilliant. That changed his opinion drastically. He knew Kiba was loud and acted first but far from an idiot. 

“If it makes you feel better Temari held the brains, I was more of the muscle, Gaara was always the wild card. Now that we are older it’s evened out.” 

Kiba laughed. “You terrified me that day. I am a firm hater of puppets.”

“A puppet saved your life.” Kankuro crossed his arms, offended. It only made the Inuzuka laugh harder.

“I will thank the man that saved me because he used the puppet and didn’t kill me.” 

“I was close.” 

“I said I was sorry.” Kiba pouted. 

“How did Akamaru know to find me?” It was something that has been bugging him since the day he spotted the dog. 

Kiba shrugged. “I kept your carving in my pocket for good luck. I dug it out of my pocket and held it up to him. He sniffed it and ran. I had no idea if he knew but my chest hurt so bad I decided to trust him.”

Kankuro was taken aback by Kiba’s words. “You carry the carving?” 

“Yeah! It’s a dog that you carved for me. Of course I’m gonna keep it on me.” It was the Inuzuka’s turn to be offended. “I was pissed that you didn’t hand it to me.” 

“I didn’t want to lose it so I left it there.” 

“You brought it because you thought you’d see me.” Kiba smiled. 

“Well yeah, Konoha is your home dog for brains.” Kankuro huffed. “I was pissed you weren’t there but missions come first.” 

“The life of a shinobi.” Kiba mumbled, his face now full of resentment. “When Temari gets married to Shikamaru what’ll happen?” 

That question knocked Kankuro back a few. “She’s going to live in Konoha probably.” They had all talked about it. She was likely to marry before her two brothers. Shikamaru was dead set on staying in Konoha for Naruto and as long as Kankuro is around Gaara they had no issues. 

“What about Gaara and Lee?” 

“Lee wants to stay in Suna. He told me one night after Gaara’s birthday party.” 

“And you?” Kiba looked up at Kankuro and he realized what the man was trying to say. 

“I don’t know. Gaara needs me.” He never thought about himself. He always assumed he would never get married. He would just be the Kazekage’s aide until he retired alone to a small house at the edge of the village tending to his puppets. 

Kiba just nodded. He didn’t speak for the rest of the visit. There was no pouting, no laughter, and no goodbye. Kankuro watched him fall asleep and left without another word. 

He walked home slowly, trying to wrap his head around the line of questioning. Kiba was trying to see if the relationship between the two of them would be a deadend. Kankuro stopped at the front door of the home he shared with his siblings. He was once again forced to choose between family and his life. He hated it. 

Being the middle child he was used to being second to Temari and last to Gaara once he became the Kazekage. He blocked blows and risked his life for Suna and yet he was chained to the village he grew up in thanks to Rasa’s decisions. 

Kankuro may have had a chance to run when he was younger but he loved his siblings even if Gaara scared the shit of him and Temari was more like a mother than a sister. He sighed and walked into the house in a foul mood. 

“Hey!” Temari yelled at Kankuro who ignored her and went to his room. He counted thirty seconds before she was at his door. 

“What’s wrong now? You and Kiba get into a fight?” 

“If Lee comes to Suna and you go to Konoha, where does that put me?” Kankuro made sure to control his anger. He knew it wasn’t really his sister’s fault. He had no idea whose fault it was and he wanted so desperately to blame someone. 

Temari straightened up and her face softened. She looked at him with pity. “If you want to leave you can.”

“No, I can't, Gaara needs someone more than Baki to trust. Lee can only do so much, he’ll be a glorified ambassador just like you’ll be.” Kankuro sat on the edge of his bed. “I can’t ask Kiba to leave his home or family and I can’t do the same. It’s a dead end relationship.”

“Stop. Talk to him.” 

“I did! Where do you think this came from?” Kankuro sighed. 

“No, I mean you two aren’t even dating. You missed a step.” Temari sat next to Kankuro. “You two are the most hard headed knuckleheads I’ve ever met. Next to Naruto.” 

“Yeah but what’s the point? If I like him enough to marry him we will be back to square one.” 

“Communication.” She offered only one word of advice and she wasn’t wrong. They can make it work if they can communicate properly. And they aren’t really dating. Maybe Kiba wasn’t thinking about the two of them but someone else. Kankuro watched his sister leave, his mind still spiraling. 

He chose to take a nap instead of thinking further. The nap turned into a twelve hour coma.

The next morning when he woke up, Kiba was sitting in his desk chair. He looked healthy and calm. Akamaru was on his bed wagging his tail. 

“Temari let me in. You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you.” Kiba glanced at a groggy and slightly annoyed Kankuro. “The hospital cleared me, I’m heading home.” 

Kankuro sat up and rubbed his eyes. He realized Kiba was saying goodbye. 

“Look, I’m sorry for how I acted yesterday. I realized that I was thinking way too far into the future.” Kiba rubbed the back of his neck, he was anxious.

“It’s fine.” Kankuro didn’t know what else to say. Kiba stood up and called Akamaru over to him. It looked as if Kiba wanted to say something but chose not to. Instead he waved and left the room. 

Kankuro was still half asleep when he heard the echo of the front door shut. He shook his head and got out of bed, throwing on a shirt and bolting out the door not wanting to lose the chance Kiba tried to give him. 

He made it to the main gate just as Kiba was about to leave. Kankuro caught his breath and then walked the rest of the way, calling out Kiba’s name when he got close. 

Kiba turned and Kankuro kissed him. He put all the emotions he felt and the love he’s had for the man he refused to let slip through his fingers. Kankuro felt Kiba’s strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

When they separated, they were breathless. 

“I would love to think that in the future we will be happy and married. As shinobi we aren’t offered much of a choice especially since we live in different villages.” Kankuro pulled away and watched Kiba’s eyes closely. “I can’t seem to let you go though.” 

Kiba’s smile turned from soft to cocky. He looked like a dog that got into the treat jar. “I can’t either. What are we gonna do about it?” 

Kankuro just laughed and pulled Kiba back into his arms, resting his head on Kiba’s shoulder taking in the way Kiba’s heart beat against his own chest. It was a beautiful feeling. Kankuro might be taller but Kiba had bulk. He felt like he was hugging a bear. 

A bear that smelled like dog, leather, and home. 


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba and Kankuro enjoy a night to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a little bit of bedroom stuff between them bc why not. It was supposed to be a wrap up but the sexual tension I had built was too strong lmao.

“You live like this?” Kiba sniffled, Kankuro’s room was dark and a great contrast with the temperature outside. No windows or sunlight, the only light offered was from a few lamps he had scattered around. “A cave. My boyfriend lives in a cave.” 

“Shut up, it’s not that bad.” Kankuro flopped down on his bed next to Kiba. He loved his room, it allowed for absolute quiet and peaceful contemplation. Temari and Gaara refuse to go in his room when he’s not here because it gives them the creeps. It could also just be the puppets hanging on the far wall which he has since covered with a sheet so Kiba can stay in his room. 

“Thanks for covering the puppets. I was going to make Akamaru watch them.” Kiba snorted. He was just thrilled to be back in Suna after a long year of back hallway kisses or half assed closet meet-ups during Kage meetings. Shikamaru was upgraded to a higher position - to help Naruto reach the level required before he was handed the hat. Kakashi wanted to use different people as guards in the meantime and Kiba always jumped at the chance. 

There was no way Kakashi didn’t get suspicious when Kiba snuck off and Kankuro was nowhere to be seen. If he did, he chose not to say anything. 

He got a week off and Kiba had never packed and ran so fast before in his life. He was elated to find out Kankuro was also off for the week and had thought the same thing. They almost missed each other if it wasn’t for Akamaru’s loud barking. 

They stood at the halfway point and laughed so hard Akamaru whined. 

“Akamaru can watch them. Just not bite them like he did my new one.” Kankuro frowned and eyed the massive fluffy dog. All he did was wag his tail.

“What do we have planned tonight?” Kiba smiled and pulled Kankuro closer. Kankuro enjoyed it when Kiba held him. The man was so warm and gentle despite his gruff and muscular appearance. 

“Do we have to do something? We can’t just sleep?” Kankuro was tired of doing things. He wanted to lay on top of Kiba and sleep. 

“Look, I’m not here that often. The least you could do is treat me to dinner.” Kiba faked irritation but Kankuro groaned and sat up. 

“Fine, there’s a nice ramen place. Way fancier and the food is better in my opinion than Ichiraku’s.” 

“Oh? Don’t tell Naruto.” Kiba snickered. They walked to the restaurant and Kiba was in shock by seeing a well lit building, the walls made entirely of windows. Out of place for the Suna market area. Kankuro wasn’t lying about the fancy aspect. When they stepped through the doors, Kiba’s nose went haywire. He felt bad for not bringing Akamaru but Suna wasn’t dog friendly especially in restaurants. He’ll have to remember to bring home something safe for him. 

They were seated by a man in a suit and suddenly Kiba felt very out of place. 

“Hey, they have a meat lovers bowl.” Kankuro turned the menu and pointed it at Kiba. The picture made his mouth water. All the uneasiness left him when he saw Kankuro’s smile. He was happy to see Kiba and more importantly - he was fine with being out in public with him. 

Kiba’s last relationship ended when his girlfriend told him she was embarrassed to go to places with him because he was loud. After that he made sure that he stayed quiet. He didn’t drink much alcohol unless he was at a party with close friends because he knew that was a catalyst. 

Kiba had told Shino and Naruto about the scathing break up and they told him that he’s allowed to be happy at a party. It didn’t change his mind. 

The pair ordered their very different bowls of ramen and ate quietly. Kankuro gave Kiba a funny look and he chose to ignore it. Kiba asked for a few extra pieces of meat for Akamaru before they left. 

“Akamaru could’ve come.” Kankuro chuckled after Kiba secured his best friend’s snack. 

“I didn’t want to cause problems.” 

“So was that why you were really quiet?” Kankuro hooked his arm around Kiba’s neck, leaning on his boyfriend slightly. He was stuffed and tired, it didn’t stop him from worrying about Kiba. He was uncharacteristically silent. When they were at home he was more vocal about the food or the way Kankuro looked while he was investigating some new item Kiba passed off as edible. 

“Ah, nah I was just thinking.” 

“Mhm.” Kankuro unlocked the front door of his house and was happy it was still empty. Gaara was gone on a diplomatic mission and he took Temari with her. He wanted to finally stop messing around and teasing, opting to go right for the kill. 

Kiba fed Akamaru the scraps of meat, still acting strange. Kankuro removed his make-up and settled back into his homebody mode. They eventually retreated to Kankuro’s bedroom, Kiba immediately sat at the edge of his boyfriend’s bed. 

“I need you to be honest Kiba. What has you thinking so hard?” Kankuro took his sweatshirt off and carefully moved until he was sitting on Kiba’s lap, facing his now blushing boyfriend. Kankuro kissed Kiba’s cheeks then trailing down to his neck. 

Kiba stuttered for a second and then cleared his throat. “I was told I was embarrassing to be around because I get loud. So I just watch myself, that's all.” Kiba gripped Kankuro’s hips, holding him in place. 

“I love it when you’re loud.” Kankuro smiled and pulled Kiba in for a breathless kiss. Kiba let out a small strangled sound and flipped the two of them until Kiba was on top of Kankuro. The Inuzuka’s eyes looked wild, Kankuro licked his lips and decided to tease the man. 

After so long, Kankuro was finally going to have his way with Kiba. Kankuro wiggled his hips from under his boyfriend, gaining the friction he longed for. 

Kiba, unfortunately for the writhing man under him, had other plans. He knew that while Kankuro would make comments about his scraggly beard, Kankuro loved it when he could feel it against his skin. It didn’t take long for Kankuro to glare and make impatient noises. 

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m leaving you high and dry.” Kankuro mumbled and all Kiba could do was laugh. 

“You were the one that was teasing me, and now you want me to speed up?” 

“I want to hear you, but clearly you won’t give me that. So give me something else.” Kankuro raised an eyebrow. 

Kiba bit his lip, contemplating about giving Kankuro what he asked for. After a few seconds he got off of Kankuro and removed his jacket and extremely tight white t-shirt. Kankuro practically drooled over the ripple of muscles. Kiba smirked before removing the rest of his clothes. 

Once he finished he moved onto removing Kankuro’s clothes. Kiba found the bottle of lube Kankuro had stashed away and he worked his boyfriend open. Unlike Kiba, Kankuro had no problems being loud. Kiba understood why Kankuro wanted to hear him, it was almost enough to make him come, just from the deep voice that gasped out Kiba’s name. 

When it got to the point where Kiba lined himself up, Kankuro’s patience was thin. The Inuzuka obliged and sheathed himself in one long push.

“Fuck.” Kankuro’s eyes rolled back and he tightened around Kiba. It took every ounce of the Inuzuka’s willpower not to ruin the night because he couldn’t hold himself back. 

Kiba set a leisurely pace until Kankuro wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him in close. He grabbed his face and kissed him like his life depended on it. 

“Faster Kiba. Please.” It was a request Kiba followed, hammering into his boyfriend’s body like a piston. A loud chorus of moans were released and Kiba knew he wouldn’t last. He took Kankuro’s length in his hand and pumped twice. 

Kankuro came with a shout. Kiba followed right behind him. 

The Inuzuka pulled out slowly so he wouldn’t cause Kankuro any pain. He collapsed next to his boyfriend breathing heavily.

“I’ve been waiting for so long.” Kankuro’s laugh was light and sweet. It sent a shiver down Kiba’s spine. He loved the man next to him and he knew he wasn’t like the last few he’s dated.   
“Next time I’ll be loud. I promise.” Kiba wanted to keep him forever. 

Kankuro’s grin was mischievous and the Inuzuka began to regret letting him know of his future plan. Kiba got up and left to go to the bathroom to grab a warm damp washcloth. He came back out to clean Kankuro only to see him under the covers and sleeping. 

“I love you so much.” Kiba whispered to Kankuro’s back. He cleaned up and snuggled in next to Kankuro. He fell asleep to the sounds of Kankuro breathing. Kiba slept better than he had in years. 

In the morning Kankuro’s body was missing from the bed. Kiba rubbed his eyes and sat up to stretch. He figured Kankuro was out of the house or in the kitchen. He noticed Akamaru was gone too. Normally Kiba wouldn’t panic but this was Suna, loose dogs meant pounds and fines. 

He got dressed quickly and padded to the kitchen. His assumption about Kankuro was correct. The man was making breakfast, chopping some fruit at the counter top, humming to an unfamiliar song. 

“Hey, where is Akamaru?” Kiba stood behind Kankuro and pulled him close. Kankuro laughed and pointed to the floor. The white fur blended in well with the white floor tile. 

“I took him out for a walk. I talked to Gaara about the dog laws and he’s in the process of changing them.” Kankuro twisted around and put his arms around Kiba’s neck. They shared a soft kiss and then Kankuro whispered something in Kiba’s ear that made him blush. 

“I love you too. More than you know.”


End file.
